


cas adopts all the puppers to make dean stop crying

by Swiv_Scribbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, still no sense to be made, the sequel that nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiv_Scribbles/pseuds/Swiv_Scribbles
Summary: In the thrilling second part of this series created by a young sleep-deprived writer at like 2 am, Castiel proves his devotion to Dean by saving some lives.





	cas adopts all the puppers to make dean stop crying

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way intended to be serious. Honestly, good luck.

dean was wathcing tele vision in the den with his dog that he has now, and then there was a show on about all the puppies that needed homes. it was very sad and there was weepy cry songs on it that make people not be able to go through the day without thinking aobut the puppies. and dean was starting to get teary eyed becaseu what if that had been his little baby sunshiny puppo Hugo. "CCassie get your cute little ass out ehre," dean said in a sobby voicce because he was having many of the single tears at once. XCas came out in his my little pony underwear - rainbow dasg, because she's clearly the best pony - and he was very worried and said "what'swrong my beautiful baby boy" and dean was crying nd pointeng at the puppies on the t v and he said " we have to save them cas, we have to save all the puppos"  
"dean we do not have space for all those doggos adn how are we going to feed them we dont make money." cass tried to tell his husband, but dean did a pout with his lips and it was very distracting so cas really wanted to help dean get all his dogs but it needed to be a surprise because thats ht ebest kind. so cas went to the store andd asked the lady in the food isle for hte pets where they could get the dogs. the lady did not know as there was no actual dogs at wal mart and there was not a person she knew to ask. cas got very pissy and demanded to see the manager. it was a fat man and his name tag said charles.  
"charles what is the meaning of all this fukery," cas said very huffy. charles did a shrug and his worker lady decided to leave because cas was looking very scary an murdery. "what do you meant here;;s no dogs i need a dog for my beautiful husband hes hutrt himself so much in his life he do3nsnt deserve this disrespect." charles swaeted and said look i dont know anything about that, it sounds like a personal problem but hwat i do know is the there is a pet store next door to here, and then cas said oh and thenakn you was that really so hard you cunt so he thought abotu smiting him but there were more inortant matters at hand, like getting dean a doggo. s o he want to eh a store next dooor and there were all dsrts of doggos. there were big onese nad smol ones and fat ones ad skinny ones and old ones nad baby ones and spotty onesea dn there was theis one theat had a floppy ear and a point ear wiith a tonge that would not go back itno its mouth an cas saw this dog and instantly fell in love with him. the tag on te door said his name was snart and cas thought that was the most beautiful name he had ever ehard in his life so he went to the manager and said how much money do yo want for snart the best dog ever? and hte manager said sorry he is not for sale because he is too ugly adn we are going to send him to the pound. cas said absolutely not i will buy hijm rightg now, and he pulled out the wallet dean ot him for his buthday that they made up since angles dont have birthdays and he pulled out the monopoly money he took from a preschool that one time. the manager lookes at hime real funna and says no you can not pai in fake money, i am going to call the police. oh no the hek yoy are enot, cas screamed really bad ass like, he went into his ninja mode and kicked the man in the stonaceh and he tok snart throught hte glass with his gay angle powers and began to ran. buut the police was there adn the lights were behind him, so he had to run really fast. the police started firing guns at he angle an the [oor little doggo and cas said to them, god hates people who hate animals and suddenly rhere was a sound from the sky and chuck moved the clouds aside and was like "yeah police men knock that weak shit oyut and let cas have that dog right now or all of yall's are grounded. and the police got reall quiet and said yes okay god we dont want to be grounded so you can have the ugly dog i guess castiel. cas wa s happy he got the dog but he was stil mad about how they spoke to poor Snart and he told them "so what if he doens tlook like all teh other dogs?? i love him for who he is. he can juggle and speak dutch so thats more than you will ever amount to in your sory littel worhless lives so there, ha! and he poofed away because he just remembered that was a thing he was able to do.  
dean was still on the couch where he was this morning crying about the sad puppies wiht hugo and cas sneaked up behind him adn said dean i cot you a gift and dean gs=asped super loud because it was a puppo! what he had alwaus wanted since this morning! "I love him cas my beautif ul angle husbnad, what is our new daughters name?" "her name is Snart and i love her the most of all the doggos equal to hugo though becuase i love all my children equally, cas said very proud and fatherly like. dean was doing a happy cry now so that was good and snart went on to win a prize for the best dutch juggling show and everyone loved her and seh was famous and had the proudest daddies a pup could ask for. dean wanted more babies though so cas became batman and resuced all the puppers that needed homes so him and cas had like 70 billin dogs nad a big house htat was a hotel for dogs and they made a move that was better than the other one about a hotel for dogs because there dogs had guns ad hunted bad tings so they were super kick ass and dean awas the proudest dad ever. halp with the donatin to dogs to let cas and dnae tke them nd be the best dads by going to w w w dot tumboler tdtot com slash help the puppies be destiel babies and then they can be the best doggos you ever did see. teh end ut nor realy cu i still need to keeep wortinb, im aaso tired and oh jesuis theres only thirtys seonv adf fuck i dont know what toe rit at eh s pojtoi potato oh jesis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
